Grab his hand and whisper run
by wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimey-stuf
Summary: Excerpt: "He really has to start following his own 'don't wander off' rule," Rose thought to herself. It's Rose's turn to save the Doctor.


"He really has to start following his own 'don't wander off' rule," Rose thought to herself. She stood on her tiptoes looking around for the Doctor and she couldn't see him. Annoyed she went up to one of the purple skinned locals and asked, "Have you by any chance seen a tall, skinny, bloke with a brown pinstriped suit?"

"Was he wearing funny looking circles around his eyes?" Rose figured that the woman meant his glasses so she nodded, "The palace guards took him away about ½ an hour ago."

"Ohgod what'd he do this time?" Rose groaned to herself.

The local smirked, " the princess walked by and intrigued by your partners interesting eye covering asked to wear them her self. The eye coverings blurred her vision and made her highness' head hurt and your friend was charged with trying to cause harm to the princess."

"Wait how do you know all this?" Rose asked.

"I'm a maid at the palace;I heard the guards talking about it."

"Shouldn't there be some sort of rule that prevents people from gossiping about the happenings in the palace?"

The maid smiled, "yes, normally I would be killed for telling you this but, the Royal family wants the word to spread."

"why?"

"Your partner is to be beheaded tomorrow when the sun is at its highest point."

"What?! Oh this always happens! Wherever we go it's always 'don't wander off Rose' and he always gets in more trouble than me! Is there anyway I could persuade the princess to let him go?"

"I'm afraid not miss, the only way to get him out of the prison would to break him out."

"which way is the palace?"

"About 4 miles that way." the local said pointing to the horizon and Rose could see the faint outline of a tall building in the distance.

"Thank you so much mam." Rose answered. She turned on her heel and began to run.

Getting to the palace had been easy; about a mile and a half in a local had taken pity on her and took her to the palace on an orange camel looking animal. She had explained her situation to the local who had identified himself as Akina and he too told her the situation was hopeless.

"People that are to be beheaded spend the night in a special room with the princess, she likes to hear them plead for mercy. She's quite a merciless person." Rose had grinned then, the last thing the Doctor would do was beg. He was most likely explaining his string theory to the princess.

"You know, you sort of look like the princess." Akina had told her, "except you're not purple and the princess has orange hair." They had reached the border of the palace by then and Akina had left her at the side of the palace.

once Akina left Rose grabbed handfuls of the orange sand and rubbed it in her hair until her hair had an orange tinge to it. She pulled down the sleeves of her jacket and hoped her plan would work.

She turned the corner of the palace wall and there was a man standing tall, and straight guarding the door.

"You there!" Rose barked, " I demand you escort me to the room where the man awaiting his death is!"

"Who do you think you are? You're not the princess! Why you don't even have purple skin!" the guard barked back.

"It's a mud mask from the planet New Earth! it makes my skin glow the most brilliant purple! now take me to my room or do you wish to join our skinny freak in his beheading?"

"No your highness, It won't happen again your highness." the guard bowed deeply before her and led her up to the castle.

Rose hoped they would not see anyone from the royal family there or bump into to the real princess.

For once everything went smoothly and the guard left her outside a golden-colored door.

"My deep apologies your highness for the little misunderstanding earlier, i hope you can forgive me."

"Do not let it happen again." Rose said in a cold voice, "now if you'll excuse me." the guard quickly scampered away and Rose pulled open the heavy golden door. There was the Doctor sitting in the middle of the room with his hands tied behind his back a sheepish grin on his face.

Rose quickly undid the knot and frowned at him, "Really doctor? can't we go to one planet without you being sentenced to death?"

He grinned, "Well that's no fun, besides you'd rescue me you always do, that's why I wasn't scared because i knew it was only a matter of time before my rose came to save me."

Rose blushed a brilliant red, "there you're all done now let's go before the real-"

Rose was cut short by the entrance of a girl who looked extremely similar to her except for the purple skin and orange hair of course.

"Imposter in my room!" the princess cried.

Rose pulled the Doctor to his feet and grabbed his hand, "Run." was all she said and they ran hand in hand with a mob of purple skinned guards on their heels until they reached the Tardis.


End file.
